1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiment of the invention relate to an optical sheet and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the types of display fields capable of visually displaying information of various electrical signals have rapidly grown. With this growth, various kinds of flat panel displays having excellent characteristics such as thin profile, lightness in weight, and low power consumption have been introduced. Accordingly, conventional cathode ray tubes (CRT) are being rapidly replaced by the flat panel displays.
Examples of these flat panel displays are those that include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an electroluminescence display (ELD). The liquid crystal display has been actively used as display panels of notebooks, monitors of personal computers, TV monitors because of a high contrast ratio and excellent display characteristics of a moving picture.
The liquid crystal display may be generally classified as a light receiving display. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image and a backlight unit that is positioned under the liquid crystal display panel to provide the liquid crystal display panel with light.
The backlight unit includes a light source and an optical sheet. The optical sheet typically includes a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, or a protective sheet.
If the uniformity of a luminance of light which the backlight unit provides to the liquid crystal display panel is reduced, the display quality of the liquid crystal display is reduced. In the related art, the diffusion sheet attempts to uniformly diffuse the light over the entire surface of a display area of the liquid crystal display panel so as to prevent a reduction in the luminance uniformity of the light. However, it is difficult to secure a high light diffusivity as well as the luminance uniformity using only the diffusion sheet.